True Love Always Comes Back
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: When Eli went off to New York Clare broke up with him. She honestly didn't want to but had her reasons for why. Now its a few years later and they run into each other. Can Eli get the reason it ended from her? One-Shot! I'm back guys! :D


**True Love Always Comes Back**

A twenty three year old Clare Edwards was tired to say the least. She had been at work all day trying to pay for the apartment bills she had coming the next month. She wouldn't even be at the Dot if it wasn't for keeping her promise to her baby girls.

She and Eli had done it right before her seventeenth birthday. Right before he had to leave for college. She wanted to give him something to remember her by.

They were going to try a long distance relationship till she got up there with him. It didn't exactly work out considering when she found out she was pregnant she broke up with him, scared he would break up with her and not help. She didn't want to explain that to her child, well kids, that their daddy didn't want them. She found it easier to break up with him.

Since she is now twenty three years old that makes her baby girls six years old. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, and was glad she gave up her virginity to their dad. They were the best things to ever happen to her. Even if, she would rather of waited a little bit longer.

If you ask her then she would tell you point blank she still loved Elijah Goldsworthy. Nothing would ever change that. Her girls looked so much like him it wasn't even funny. They were identical to each other and were a replica of Eli. The only difference in them is they had what Eli always loved about Clare. They had blue eyes.

They always ask about whom their dad was and why he wasn't here. She didn't exactly know how to answer and just said she would explain to them when they were older. She showed them pictures all the time of him though. Just so they would know what he looks like.

"Mommy can I have a milkshake with French fries?" Annabelle asks. Clare sighed but nodded her head yes.

"What about you Isabella?" Clare asks looking at her younger daughter by two minutes. She sat there and thought before giving her answer.

"I want the same thing please." She told her and Clare nodded her head.

Annabelle Ellie Goldsworthy was just like Clare in personality. Clare was thankful for that, and then it scared her when she got to teen years. She wanted to just be left alone with a book and nothing more. She stayed to herself and you didn't hear much out of her. Unless you happen to see her you forget she's there.

Isabella Eleanor Goldsworthy was the exact opposite from her sister. She had mood swings like you wouldn't believe and always had to have her opinion out there. She was sarcastic and had a witty remark to everything. In other words if it wasn't for her eyes you'd think that Eli just popped her out and on the street.

She wouldn't trade her girls for anything in the world though. They always had the others back on top of that. It's what kept them going.

"Clare is that you?" She froze. She knew that voice from anywhere. She dreamed of that voice every night and would pray she get to hear it again one day.

"Eli, I haven't seen you in seven years. How have you been?" She ask as she waited for what she had ordered. Her daughters had gone to sit down somewhere. She saw them and smiled. Eli looked over.

"Some cute little girls aren't they? I bet the parents have to be proud. I always thought that would be us one day." He said and she had a sad smile on her face. "To answer your question though, I've been doing okay. Missing you like crazy, but I'm okay." He said and she gave a sigh.

"I've missed you too, Eli. It's not been the same without you these last couple of years." She told him and he gave her a confused look.

"Then why did you break up with me?" He asks and just then she got her food. She was trying to balance it all when Eli grabbed it. "Show me where to?" He said with a smirk.

"I'll just show you why I broke up with you." She told him and took him to the girls they created that one night.

"Mommy, did you know you only dream five to ten minutes of your sleep?" Annabelle asks as Clare and Eli sat all the food down. "Who's this?"

"Guys, this is Mommy's friend from school Eli. Eli these two are the reason I left. This is Annabelle and Isabella." She said and she could tell by the look on his face that he knew they were his.

"Mommy you can't date anyone but our Daddy! I just want to meet him one time." Isabella said with tears in her eyes.

"Clare… What are the full names?" He asks, knowing she would put the fathers' last name no matter what.

"Annabelle Ellie and Isabella Eleanor Goldsworthy." She told him and he sighed. Then he looked at the two girls and smiled.

"They look just like me, but have your eyes. They have your eyes like I always wanted my girls too." He said and slid in to the seat next to Clare. "Why wouldn't you tell me you're pregnant with my kids?" He asks in a whisper since they didn't know yet.

"Cause Eli, when it happen you were just getting out in the world and I didn't want that to stop you. Yes we talked about it for the future, but not that quick. Plus, I didn't think you would, but I wasn't gonna take the chance of you leaving me because you weren't ready. How would you explain that to them?" She asks and he sighed understanding.

"Hey, wait, you look familiar." Isabella said putting on her thinking face and looking at her twin who was just smiling her head off.

"That's because he's from the pictures Mommy shows us." She told her younger sister who got the biggest smile on her face.

"The only one we didn't know in the picture from real life was Daddy. Does that make you our Daddy?" Isabella asks looking into his green eyes with her blue ones. He looked at Clare for permission who just nodded.

"Yes, baby girl that makes me your daddy." He said with tears in his eyes knowing he had been a father for six years now. Both of them had smiles on their faces and gave him a hug.

"You finally came back for us just like Uncle Adam said you would. He said you wouldn't be able to stay from Mommy long. Thank God we only had to scare about three guys away so you could have Mommy all to yourself. We can now be a real family." Annabelle said with tears in her eyes.

"You do love Mommy still right? If you don't then go away now even if you are our Daddy. We don't care because this family sticks together." Isabella said and he could tell she took after him. He just smiled and laughed bringing them closer to him so he could give them a hug and kiss.

"Don't worry girls, Daddy still loves Mommy." He said and then looked at Clare. "In fact he never really stopped." With that Clare smiled and leaned in giving Eli a kiss on the lips.

"Does this mean Daddy can live with us now?" Annabelle asks with the puppy dog look. "I really want both my parents tucking me in at night."

"No, Annabelle I'm not gonna live with you guys now." He got sad looks from them. He then smiled. "You guys are moving in with me at my house. It's huge and bigger than what I need. I had it made just for Mommy. She always wanted a big family." He said and Clare laughed. She still wanted a big family, but only with him.

"How big are we talking with this house?" Isabella asks looking at her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Counting what would be Mommy's and my room, there is a total of about eleven rooms. I had it made just for us." He said and the girls' eyes got big. "You wouldn't even have to work if you didn't want to. Knowing you though, you're going to anyway." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Can we move in today?" Annabelle asks and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Well, first we have to paint your rooms, then you have to get moved in, and your mom has to give the owner back his keys. With all that said and done, you should be moved in in two weeks. Wait do you even want any of this Clare?" He asks making sure she was okay with it. She had tears in her eyes.

"When I was little it's all I ever wanted. So yes, I do want it. I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him and he smiled at her then gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare." He told her then he felt a nudge on his shirt. "Yes?" He asks picking Isabella up and tickling her making her giggle.

"If we can't move in and be a real family till then, than where are you going to sleep?" Isabella asks giving a look at Eli. He just plastered her face with kisses while she giggled. Annabelle smiled.

"My turn! My turn! Daddy I want a turn!" Annabelle said and Eli put her on his other leg doing the same thing to her. She turned to Clare. "Mommy you got us the best Daddy ever!" She said and Eli had a tear run down his face at those words. He was proud to be their dad.

"Well, tell Daddy that if he wants to, he can sleep at our house till we can move into his." Clare said and the girls got excited.

"Will you daddy? Please, please, please?" Annabelle asks and Eli nodded his head. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She told him and he laughed.

"Anything for my babies to be happy." He told them and they each kissed a cheek at the same time.

**Later that night**

"Girls you need to tell Daddy goodnight." Clare said and they wouldn't do it. They just started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Eli asks getting on eye level with them.

"You won't be here when we wake up." Isabella said and Annabelle nodded.

"You'll just be gone again. Please, don't leave us. We'll be good I promise." Annabelle said and clung to Eli. It broke his heart he wasn't there for six years, but he wasn't gonna miss any more of their lives.

"Oh, yes I will be here. I couldn't leave my girls alone any longer. I'm not gonna abandon you or your sister or Mommy anymore. Hopefully before long me and Mommy can get married and have you guys some brothers and sisters. How does that sound?" Eli asks and they nodded their heads.

"I would love it, but what's your last name?" Isabella asks and Eli gave her a strange look. "I just want to know why my last name isn't like Mommy's last name."

"Oh, my full name is Elijah Edison Goldsworthy." He told her and she smiled real big. They both started jumping up and down.

"That's our last name too. So Mommy gave us your last name." Annabelle said then looked at Clare. "If it was too much on you, then why give us Daddy last name? That would have been last thing to remind you of him."

"I did it because when a baby is born their supposed to get the Daddy's last name. Your daddy didn't know about you two, but I wanted you guys to have a part of your daddy till he did know." Clare said and they smiled.

"Thank you Mommy. I love you. Goodnight, mommy and daddy." Isabella said as she hugged each of her parents. She whispered in Eli's ear. "Please marry mommy. I want some brothers and sisters to play with. I love you Daddy goodnight." She told him and went to bed.

"Goodnight Mommy I love you." She said to Clare then went to Eli. "Goodnight Daddy I love you, and please don't leave us." She told him and then gave him a kiss. Before either of them went to bed he told them something.

"Night Annabelle and Isabella, I love you guys too. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Both girls went to bed with a smile on their faces. All was left was Clare and Eli.

"You know they ask about you all the time." Clare said as Eli went up to her and hugged her giving her head a kiss. "I loved showing them pictures and watching their eyes light up with the stories we had."

"I'm glad I got to meet them. I wish I could've been there from step one, but I'm here now and that's all that matters." Eli said and he saw her yawn. "We need to get you to bed. You look tired. Come on I'll take you and then I'll come back to the couch."

"No Eli, either you sleep on the bed with me in my room or I sleep with you on the couch. It's your choice, but in my opinion the bed is more comfortable and has more room." She told him and he sighed.

"Any chance I get to be cuddled up with you in my arms I'm taking. I'm not that crazy dumb." He told her and she laughed.

They went to bed and he stripped down to his boxers and some sweatpants she still had of his that actually still fit believe it or not. She found another set of sweatpants that were his and one of his old t-shirts. He looked and saw what she was wearing.

"Now I know why I couldn't find any of my clothes. You got anything else that belonged to me?" He ask her and she blushed while laughing.

"No, I don't think so. I only took about three pair of sweatpants and three shirts." She told him and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"Well, now you have me forever, so you don't have to hide my clothes from me. Just at least let me know what you grab." He said and she smiled while giving his cheek a kiss.

"You got a deal there." She said and he smiled at her. She then frowned. "I'm sorry I kept your kids away from you. You did have a right to know, I just didn't want you to mess up your future when you had it going so good for you."

"Hey, now those girls and you are my future. I love you guys to death and wouldn't trade you guys for the world." He told her giving her a kiss on the lips.

Clare smiled up at him. "I love you Eli." She cuddled up to him with her head in his chest. "So much." She mumbled.

"I love you too Clare." Eli said with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't believe he had found the love of his life again.

With that both Clare and Eli fell asleep with the biggest grins on their faces. It was the happiest either of them had been since they were last together.

They loved each other deeply.

Always had and always will.

* * *

_Hello all my beautiful readers! Well, if I still have any that is... _

_Guys I know I haven't updated or made any new one-shots in like, forever, but to be honest I just kinda lost motive to write... I don't know what got into me to be honest..._

_I've gone through boyfriends, friends, and drama over the last year or two... I really don't know when my last update was..._

_Y'all are probably gonna freak but, I lost interest in **Degrassi**... I know, what a shame.. After Eli went off to New York and Clare started going after Drew I just lost interest.. The writes messed up the relationship between Eli and Clare so bad and I just hated it..._

_I've watched a few episodes here and there but nothing real big.. It suck Fiona and Imogen aren't together anymore, but the new girl Imogen seems to be going after is okay... _

_Adam died and I cried! I honestly lost it! :(_

_Well, if you guys want to comment that's fine, if not than that's okay too... And please don't be weird out by this one-shot... I've had it saved on my laptop since some time in 2012... So if things seem odd or don't make sense with the show that's why!_

_If I had any mistakes I'm sorry! I tried to fix them when I read over it! _

_I should be back into making stories again, but telling you now, it will most likely be Eli and Clare! Sorry to disappoint some people!_

_Anyways, talk to you guys later! Bye! :)_


End file.
